The embodiments described herein relate generally to sampling devices, and more specifically, to a sampling device including a mechanical force feedback mechanism.
Screening systems for threat compounds such as explosives as well as chemical and biological weapons are commonly used. These screening systems must be able to collect, concentrate, and analyze trace samples quickly and accurately. Many detection technologies such as mass spectrometry (MS), ion mobility spectrometry (IMS), gas chromatography (GC), optical spectroscopy, have been developed to detect a wide range of explosives and chemical weapons, and, to a lesser extent, biological weapons. The precision of a trace detector is an important factor in minimizing false positive rates. However, collecting enough of a sample to deliver to the trace detector is an important factor in maximizing detection rates, because if a trace sample is not appropriately delivered to the detector, a “non-detect event” may occur. In at least some cases, collection and delivery of samples to these trace detectors is difficult, as methods of collection and delivery must adapt to a wide range of applications and screening scenarios.
Certain contraband substances—such as explosive or narcotics—are difficult to detect in trace amounts. Security screenings for high traffic areas, such as an airport, attempt to identify and detain individuals involved with contraband substances by collecting samples from the body or clothing. Due to the high traffic nature of these security screenings, the screenings need to be both quick and accurate.
One type of sampling method involves using hand-held detection devices. These devices, usually in the form of a “wand”, are easy to handle, provide a suitable distance between the user and the target surface to avoid cross-contamination, and simplify sample transfer to an analytical device. However, these devices generally require the application of a particular amount of force or pressure in order to obtain a sufficient amount of sample from the target surface. Sufficient collection of a sample increases the probability of detecting a trace material within the sample, and the trace detection rate decreases when a user does not apply enough force or pressure against the target surface.